


Don't Let Go (We'll Just Take it Slow)

by ViolentAddict



Series: Omegaverse Stucky [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Expectant Father Steve, Fawning Over Babies, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Steve's Pov, Unrequited Crushing Hard Tony, survivalist - Freeform, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentAddict/pseuds/ViolentAddict
Summary: When everything in the world had gone to shit, Steve Rogers didn't know if he'd ever find happiness again. But all that changed when Bucky Barnes, his now pregnant omega mate, entered his life and helped him lead a colony of survivors. Now, Bucky's due at any moment, and as Steve prepares for a future he never thought he'd be able to have, he's realizing that hope tastes way better than fear ever did.
 
This is a sort of fluffy/dramatic one-shot I wrote, with a zombie apocalypse, the Avengers as human beings without powers and Steve and Bucky being in love while expecting twins. Because this is what happens when I get a wild idea and roll with it. :) I blame no one. :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is long overdue. :) I want to thank my friend Luke for the help and the edits. And also, of course, I want to thank you guys for supporting my fics and being awesome in general. Thank you!
> 
> I really don't know where this will fit in the Omegaverse Stucky series, and I'm not sure if it will fit, but hopefully it is interesting and cute enough to stand on its own. :)
> 
> Also, I do believe that Stony is a cute ship, I really hope none of my fics come off as bashing it because that isn't the case at all.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_ In all this chaos, we found safety… _

* * *

The rising sun bathes the earth in gold, muting the blue from the sky, and warming the chill of the wind. Somewhere in the distance, birds are chirping, welcoming the new day. Steve Rogers closes his eyes and basks in the glow - in the victory that he never lets himself take for granted, of surviving another day.

 

On the bed near to him is his beloved mate, Bucky, sleeping softly. It’s early and Steve doesn’t like to wake his omega if he doesn’t have to. Rest is vital, especially in Bucky’s pregnant state and Steve wants to make sure that his omega gets as much as he needs.

 

Almost every attempt they make at winding down at a decent hour goes to shit though, because Bucky, who was hard to resist before, is simply impossible to refuse now. His scent is softer, and even more welcoming now than it ever was, his skin always has a healthy flush and he’s constantly furnace warm. Not to mention, the animalistic, possessive alpha part of Steve that thrills at the fact that Bucky smells a lot like him and is never shy to boast his mating bite either. 

 

Steve’s read enough parenting books to know that the changes happening to Bucky are normal, but he’s glad that there are some things that have remained. Bucky is still the bitchy, headstrong, unwilling to stand for anyone’s bullshit, no holds barred guy that Steve fell in love with, even though now he’s a bit calmer and more patient.

 

In bed, he’s desperate and responsive, all too willing to be submissive and obedient in ways unlike him, but so fucking hard for Steve to deny. It blows the alpha’s mind that Bucky can be so far gone like this and still hold power over him. There are plenty of times where Bucky’s so lost in ecstasy that he can’t even form a single sentence but Steve just  _ knows _ what he wants, it’s proof of how close they are, how they’re so in tune with each other. 

 

The time is counting down for Bucky to give birth and Steve just wants to make sure that they are as prepared as they could be. The other survivors have been accommodating and willing to help as much as possible. Steve is grateful, of course but he isn’t naive enough to think that it’s all going to be sunshine and daisies. 

 

The outbreak happened a couple of years ago. Steve’s seen some pretty messed up shit and he’s lost many good people to the disease. Though in those two years, he’s managed to become the leader of a group of survivors and kept them amenable and  _ alive _ ,  he is under no illusion that he is in the best shape to be a father. The world has made him slightly cynical, and just a little bit crazy. Things, however, are looking up, and the rumors of a cure just may be valid this time, he’s still scared to  _ hope.  _ He’s seen hope kill more people than the virus or the zombies ever did.

 

He never lets Bucky know any of this. He doesn’t need Bucky feeling guilty. Besides, it wasn’t like his omega  _ meant _ to get pregnant in the first place. If anything, Bucky was more reluctant than Steve to bring kids into this world. But it was a night of unplanned passion, after Steve nearly got his arm ripped off by  _ one of them,  _ almost got  _ infected,  _  and somehow  _ survived _ was a wake up call for them both. 

 

Steve doesn’t ever regret that night, because he knows that he was as desperate to have Bucky back in his arms as Bucky was to have him. 

 

Needless to say, he’s actually more excited about the birth of his children than he has been for anything in a long time. When the virus had spread to his hometown, Steve thought that he would never get a good moment of peace again, because when everyday was a battle to stay alive, how much living could one possibly do?

 

Little did he know, that rescuing survivors like himself, meeting Bucky, leading a colony, could ever give him so much purpose.

 

And now that he is going to become a father, he can’t imagine any other opportunity to feel fulfilled. Bonding with Bucky was the mark of his life beginning to change for the better, and now that they are going to start a family, it has him smiling more days than not.

 

 Dr. Banner, the physician in their safe-zone, has been checking Bucky over from time to time, and it’s so far so good, he also plans to deliver the twins. Natasha and Clint, the hunters, have been keeping an eye out for any sign of more zombies, and so far the coast has been clear.

 

There’s Thor, an alpha that Steve met when they were in Georgia, and whom the colony found the hardest to trust, since he never disclosed his real name and he was unwilling to join them in the first place. He doesn’t speak much and Steve doesn’t blame him; Thor lost his brother Loki to the virus, he confessed to Steve once that it was either take a vow of silence for the fallen ones, or never be able to live with himself and the remorse.

 

Every one of them has a story. Not many of them have had great beginnings, but Steve believes it is his job to make sure that they all have happy endings. 

 

There’s a rebel colony led by Tony Stark, a brash, curt, snarky omega with a fast thinking brain that has kept him and his group alive for a very long time. Tony was one of the scientists who first discovered the virus, he hadn’t anticipated that it would become what it has and for that, Steve suspects that he feels some guilt. He’s a great leader, has a good heart and head on his shoulders, and he’s proven to be more trustworthy than Steve would have predicted.

 

Tony has probably lost more people to the disease than anyone Steve knows, heck than even Steve himself. And it’s admirable how the omega still appreciates each new day as much as Steve does. Which is why Steve has decided to ask him to take over for a few weeks, since he and Bucky are going to be busy with the babies, Steve wants to leave the colony in the hands of someone he trusts.

 

“So what may I ask is the occasion, Cap?” Tony asks, leaning back in his chair and giving Steve a hopeful look. He likes to call Steve, Captain. Steve doesn’t really get the nickname, but it doesn’t annoy him at all so he allows Tony to get away with it.

 

He clears his throat. “Remember that conversation we had, when I first found out that Bucky was expecting?”

 

Tony’s eyes, briefly flash with irritation, but it’s gone so quickly that if Steve hadn’t known better, he would think that it was all in his head. Tony and Bucky have never gotten along. Steve had always thought that the reason was they just didn’t agree on certain things, but the truth, as pointed out to him by Bucky, was that all the marvelling stares Tony shot his way weren’t just esteemed hero-worship. No, according to Bucky, Tony had some not-so-innocent feelings towards Steve.

 

To Steve, Bucky was being ridiculous, until he noticed it for himself that the younger omega seemed to perk up whenever Steve was in the room and would try to spend more time with Steve than was healthy.

 

But thankfully Tony wouldn’t dare confess to him - the respect they have for each other and the professional extent of their relationship wouldn’t allow for things like that. Not to mention, Steve is already in love and is about to start a family with his mate; he can’t afford any distractions. 

 

That doesn’t mean that he isn’t as sensitive to emotions around him as other alphas. He can feel the prickling displeasure that Tony exudes when Bucky’s in the room or the pain he radiates when he witnesses Steve and Bucky being affectionate. It’s suffocating and unpleasant, but it’s reality.

 

Steve has way more things to worry about than Tony’s fragile crush on him. 

 

He waits for Tony to nod now, before speaking again. “Well, I meant it. You’re the only one who I’m certain can take over for me, while we’re busy with our kids. Are you down for the job?”

 

Tony smirks. “I’m honored. You know, I don’t think that I’ve said this before, but congratulations. And I mean it.”

 

It catches Steve off guard. He smiles widely. “Thank you, Tony. I appreciate it.” 

 

Tony is staring down at the table. His voice is low and solemn. “You never know how important birth and life is until - until...”

 

“Until you witness death.” Steve finishes for him.

 

Tony nods. “You both have good fortune, this damn world has taken so much from us all, that just having the chance to reclaim some of it back, that’s something worth cherishing.”

 

Steve doesn’t know what compels him to do it, but he gets closer to Tony and pats him on the shoulder. “I gotta tell you pal, I’m optimistic for the future.”

 

Tony looks as if he’s about to say something sincere again when Peter Parker walks into the bunker. “Uhh, Mr. Rogers? It’s time.”

 

* * *

After several hours of panic and the sudden realization that this is actually happening and not a drill, not to mention the excitement and charged atmosphere around them, a peaceful silence finally washes over the colony.

 

Bruce, the physician, walks into the den where everyone is waiting. He looks exhausted and dehydrated, but the smile on his face is contagious. Natasha walks up to him and hands him a bottle of water, which he takes gratefully. They share a look, and then he’s nodding. 

 

Tony isn’t aware that he forgot to breathe until he takes in a lungful of air and lets it out in relief. Soon they are all clapping excitedly, even Thor, who is wearing the world’s biggest smile on his face.

 

Bruce explains that Steve, Bucky and their bundles of joy are resting and suggests that they all should too. Tony doesn’t protest. After all, it’s been a long day of tension. He’s looking forward to sleep.

 

* * *

Steve has so much affection for Sophie and Isaac, the little wonders that have brought even more joy to their life. He spends every waking moment by their side, helping Bucky with them or just staring at them both in wonder.

 

Steve doesn’t blame Nat, Clint, Thor, Scott, Sam, Peter, Wanda, Rhodey or even Tony for wanting to be around the twins as much as they do, because honestly, he can’t imagine being very far from his kids.

 

At night, he holds his mate close to him as they stare down at the sleeping miracles that they’ve created and he feels content. Tony’s doing an  amazing job of keeping order and function in the colony. There is a cure being developed in California, and though it isn’t a guaranteed fix, it’s more of a promise that things are improving than they’ve had in a long time. 

 

Steve wants so much for them all, and he knows that it's definitely possible for them to rebuild the world and make it even better than it was before the outbreak. He believes that they can achieve that. He doesn’t want to lose sight of a better future, he owes it to Bucky, his children, and the colony to not lose track of that. If someone had told him that they would have the opportunity to be here, to be the last survivors of a world plagued by death, and live to see that same world stutter and shift with new life, he would have thought they were crazy. But, actually, the crazy thing is that wonderful shit happens all the time, and the key to believing that is to stay alive. 

 

They are comfortable for now. Humanity’s last hope, finally finding courage in the hand life has dealt them. The road to a new beginning is long and winding, but together, they’ll take it one step at a time. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, thanks again!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
